screenyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Echa
Echa to opowiadanie, którego akcja toczy się pół roku po Płomieniu wśród cieni i które ukazuje dalsze wydarzenia na wyspie-mieście Artas Nui. Prolog Nawołujący głos z oddali wybudził go ze snu. Aden… Aden, zbudź się! Zahibernowane przed laty ciało powoli wracało do życia. Wyrwane z transu zmysły zaczęły na nowo chłonąć otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Poczuł bicie własnego serca, energię na powrót przepływającą przez jego żyły, zapach kurzu unoszącego się w komnacie, chłód kamienia, na którym leżał i oddech osoby, która się nad nim pochylała. Ponownie usłyszał głos, tym razem znacznie wyraźniej. Aden… Aden! Otworzył oczy. Ujrzał nad sobą zatroskaną twarz swojej siostry - Saniis obserwowała go bacznie dwoma błękitnymi światełkami wyglądającymi zza jaskrawozielonej maski, w których na widok jego przebudzenia się zagościła ulga. Aden podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, przysiadając na skraju kamiennego łoża. Przez moment błądził mętnym wzrokiem po ciemnej sali, jakby jego śniący umysł jeszcze nie do końca uświadomił sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Wreszcie jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Saniis. - Obudziłeś się - rzekła. - Tak - odparł Aden, jakby nie było to oczywiste. Wzbił wzrok w swoje dłonie, poruszając palcami, co przyszło mu z lekkim trudem. - Tak… Twarz Saniis była śmiertelnie poważna. - Wiesz, co to oznacza? Aden ponownie na nią zerknął i dopiero wtedy sobie uświadomił. - Wszechkryształ… - powiedział. Saniis skinęła wolno głową. - Gdzie on teraz jest? Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Saniis podniosła się i zmierzyła w stronę wyjścia z komnaty. Jeszcze przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia, odwróciła się ku bratu i machnęła doń ręką, by za nią podążał. Razem wyszli na powierzchnię czaszki Akkaratusa, stojącego w bezruchu pośrodku wodnego pustkowia. Dookoła machiny rozpościerał się nieskończony ocean, stykający się na horyzoncie z pomarańczowym niebem, splamionym łuną zachodzącego słońca. Aden i Saniis zatrzymali się na krawędzi i spojrzeli w dal, owiewani chłodnym wiatrem. - Skup się - poleciła bratu kobieta. - Spróbuj go odszukać. Aden posłuchał jej. Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się, obejmując wzrokiem swojego umysłu cały otaczający go świat. Sięgał coraz dalej i dalej, jak tylko pozwalał mu umysł, nigdzie jednak nie mógł znaleźć choćby śladu esencji Kabriusa. - Nie mogę - powiedział z wciąż przymkniętymi powiekami. - Nigdzie go nie widzę… Saniis ponownie potaknęła. - W rzeczy samej - odrzekła, nadal spoglądając za horyzont. - Nie ma go już tu. Powrócił do naszego świata. Otwarłszy oczy, Aden spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. - Czyli mechanizm zadziałał? Saniis westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Gdy zerkała na Adena, ten dostrzegł na jej twarzy niepokój. - Nie do końca - powiedziała. - Skup się bardziej. Tak też zrobił. Ponownie przymknąwszy oczy i oczyściwszy umysł, rozpoczął dokładne przeczesywanie myślami tego świata, aż wreszcie, po paru minutach, znalazł słaby, niemal niezauważalny ślad, bardzo łatwy do przeoczenia, lecz teraz Aden nie miał wątpliwości, że tam jest - ledwo tlący się, lecz wciąż tak samo żądny krwi płomień Zniszczenia, na wyspie znajdującej się daleko stąd. - Czuję to - rzekł w końcu Aden. - Wyczuwam jego ślad. Tutaj, w tym świecie. - Spojrzał na siostrę, zupełnie nic nie rozumiejąc. - Jak to możliwe? Mówiłaś, że mechanizm obronny zadziałał. - Bo tak było - odparła Saniis. - Zadziałał i przeniósł Wszechkryształ z powrotem do naszej ojczyzny. Zanim to jednak nastąpiło… część esencji Kabriusa musiała przeniknąć z Wszechkryształu do umysłu tego, kto po niego przybył. - Ale jak temu komuś udało się znaleźć tak daleko stąd? - Umysł Adena wciąż był pełeń pytań. - Jeśli zbudziliśmy się zaraz po dotknięciu Kryształu… Spoglądając na Saniis, mógł wyczytać z jej twarzy, że siostra wie jeszcze coś, o czym Aden nie miał pojęcia. Kobieta westchnęła smutno. - Chodź za mną. Wrócili do wnętrza robota i przeszli do sterowni. Zielone światła wypełniły szczeliny wyżłobione w ścianach, gdy rodzeństwo po raz pierwszy od tysiącleci postawiło swoje stopy w tym pomieszczeniu, pobudzając przedwieczną aparaturę do życia. Saniis zajęła miejsce przy jednej z konsolet i zaczęła przeglądać zapiski danych z dziennika pokładowego, wodząc wzrokiem po zielonym tekście wyświetlanym w powietrzu. - Ktokolwiek próbował zabrać stąd Kryształ - powiedziała do stojącego za nią Adena - przybył tutaj dokładnie trzy lata, sześć miesięcy, dwa tygodnie i pięć dni temu. Aden nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. - Ale… jak to możliwe? - zapytał. - Dlaczego w takim razie zostaliśmy obudzeni dopiero teraz…? - Być może ten mechanizm nie przetrwał próby czasu. - Saniis powiodła dłonią po pomieszczeniu. - I wybudził nas z uśpienia zbyt późno. Mężczyzna milczał przez moment. Potrzebował chwili, aby to wszystko przyswoić. - Co teraz? - zapytał wreszcie, spoglądając na Saniis. - Teraz dziękujemy Stwórczyni, że w ogóle zostaliśmy przebudzeni - odparła kobieta. - I robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by wypełnić nasze Przeznaczenie. Zmierzyła do wyjścia. Aden powiódł za nią niepewnym spojrzeniem. - Wyruszamy stąd? - Naszą powinnością jest dopilnować, by Kabrius nie wydostał się na wolność - powiedziała Saniis. - Może i zostaliśmy zbudzeni zbyt późno, ale nadal mamy obowiązek do spełnienia. Musimy dotrzeć do miejsca tego śladu i znaleźć tego, kto wszedł w kontakt z Wszechkryształem… Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie jest za późno. Fala wspomnień zalała Adena. Moment jego narodzin, gdy razem z Saniis zostali powołani do życia przez Stwórczynię, i gdy wraz z pozostałymi dwoma Posłańcami Przeszłości i Przyszłości powierzono im zadanie strzeżenia legendy Wszechkryształu. Aden słyszał opowieści o niszczycielskim gniewie Kabriusa i o tym, jak wielkiego poświęcenia potrzeba było, aby go powstrzymać. Niemal stracili już jeden świat, ich pierwotny - nie mogli sobie pozwolić na utracenie drugiego. - Tak - odparł wreszcie. - Masz rację. Przeszli do drugiego pomieszczenia, w którym czekał na nich ich statek powietrzny, używany jeszcze w czasach wojny. Choć na całym wnętrzu Akkaratusa czas zdołał odcisnąć swoje piętno, opływowa powłoka machiny nadal była tak samo lśniąca, jak Aden z Saniis ją zapamiętali. Zajęli miejsca w kokpicie, podczas gdy ściana przed nimi rozwarła się, ukazując sięgający po widnokrąg ocean. Wnętrze pojazdu wypełniło światło i odgłos rozgrzewanych silników, a przywarte do powłoki skrzydła rozpostarły się, gotowe do lotu. Jeszcze nim wyruszyli, Aden zerknął na swoją towarzyszkę i zapytał: - Jak myślisz, Saniis… co tam znajdziemy? - Skinął głową, wskazując na rozpościerający się przed nimi świat. - Nie mam pojęcia, bracie - odrzekła kobieta, kładąc dłonie na sterach. - Nie mam pojęcia… Wystrzelili z wnętrza Akkaratusa, znacząc swoją drogę jaskrawą smugą błękitnego światła i pozostawiając za sobą mechaniczne monstrum, które przez tysiąclecia było ich domem. Rozdział 1 - Myślę, że możemy na moment zapomnieć o naszych poróżnieniach… - powiedział Vrex - dla wspólnych korzyści. Ciemna sylwetka Matoranina w zbroi odznaczała się aż nader wyraźnie na tle białego, zachmurzonego nieba widocznego przez wielkie panoramiczne okno na samym szczycie Wieży Centralnej Kopuły Artas Nui. Mężczyzna zajmował miejsce przy szerokim biurku, z dłońmi na blacie i bacznie przyglądając się swoim gościom. Mebel wykonany był z granitu - Vrex nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kontakt z metalem. Jeśli jakiś metalowy przedmiot znajdował się zbyt blisko niego, przytwierdzał się do jego zbroi i oddzielenie go było niemal niemożliwe - przyczyną tego było napełnienie pancerza Matoranina magnetycznymi mocami wskutek wypadku sprzed ponad dwudziestu laty. Mimo tego, mężczyzna emanował władczą aurą, jakby nadal był w pełni sprawny. Galia stała parę kroków od biurka, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Próbowała jakoś odwrócić uwagę od stresu i rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, by się na czymś skupić, lecz oprócz samego biurka, w biurze Vrexa nie znajdowały się żadne inne elementy wystroju. Wybudowany na planie koła pokój był ogromny, jednak zarazem niemal całkowicie pusty, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając dominację lidera Syndykatu. O tyle dobrze, że był tu z nią Hserg - Toa Ognia zajmował miejsce pod ścianą za plecami Xianki. Trudno było stwierdzić, kto bardziej stresował się tym spotkaniem - ona czy on. Ale przynajmniej nie była w tym wszystkim sama. - Czego ode mnie chcecie? - zapytała wreszcie. - Przeglądałem informacje na temat pani pochodzenia, pani Galio - oznajmił Vrex. - Muszę przyznać, że ma pani dość… ciekawą przeszłość. Przetrwanie tylu lat na Quentris w tak silnej opozycji przeciwko tamtejszej władzy i ostateczne jej obalenie to nie lada osiągnięcie. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy. - Skąd pan to wszystko wie? Miała wrażenie, że usłyszawszy to pytanie, w oczach Vrexa schowanych za wizjerem hełmu pojawia się na moment tajemniczy błysk. - Zawsze staram się uzyskać jak najwięcej danych o nowo przybyłych na moją wyspę… - odpowiedział. - Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, rzecz jasna. - Bezpieczeństwa, ta - prychnął Hserg. - Nie chciałbym ci psuć humoru, Vrex, ale Artas Nui nie należy do najbezpieczniejszych wysp. Jeśli wcześniej Vrex próbował sprawiać wrażenie miłego, teraz darował to sobie i w jednej chwili całkowicie spoważniał. - Możesz mieć odmienne zdanie od mojego, Toa - powiedział - ale proszę, nie wcinaj się w naszą rozmowę. Wojownik pociągnął nosem, ale nie odezwał się już więcej. Galia zerknęła ukradkiem na wojownika, a następnie ponownie skupiła się na Vrexie. To było jej pierwsze spotkanie z tym mężczyzną, a on już się jej nie podobał. Wiele o nim słyszała od Hserga i jego przyjaciół Toa. Jeden z inicjatorów Armii Nowego Świata, który pomagał opracować projekt robotów żołnierzy. Wcześniej był szefem wpływowej korporacji na Artas Nui, szerząc propagandę i podporządkowując sobie całą wyspę. Jednak najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że niemal całkowicie uniknął odpowiedzialności za zbrodnie wojenne - jego jedyną karą był defekt zbroi, który dodatkowo sprawił, że został w niej uwięziony po walce z Toa. Jako że wydarzyło się to jeszcze przed faktycznym wybuchem wojny, nie było go w radzie przywództwa na Artidax, a więc nie został on pojmany i postawiony przed sądem. Co więcej, pozostałości jego organizacji utworzyły nową, zwaną Syndykatem, która szybko zdominowała Artas Nui i zaczęła szerzyć kłamstwa, czyniąc z Vrexa kolejną ofiarę wojny, zmuszoną do pracy nad konstrukcją żołnierzy wbrew woli, niesłusznie zaatakowaną przez Toa przy próbie ucieczki. Pozbawieni większości wspomnień mieszkańcy szybko łyknęli propagandę, a Vrex po powrocie mógł bez żadnych przeszkód zasiąść na czele Syndykatu i rządzić wyspą jak dawniej. Ci mieszkańcy, którym udało się uniknąć uwięzienia w tubach zastoju oraz Toa stanowili mniejszość, niezdolną do uświadomienia reszty społeczeństwa, jak naprawdę potoczyła się historia. Ich słowo przeciwko słowu Vrexa - i w tym przypadku to słowo Vrexa miało przewagę. - Moja przeszłość nie ma tu nic do rzeczy - powiedziała Galia. - Co było, to było. Założyłam na Quentris rebelię, obaliłam władzę, zrobiłam, co chciałam. To zamknięty rozdział. - Ależ tak, oczywiście - odparł Matoranin. - Co jednak bardziej istotne to fakt, że przed przybyciem na Quentris była pani częścią rady administracji na Xii, czyż nie? Vortixx naprężyła się. - Tak, to prawda. - Tak myślałem. - Vrex pokręcił głową, udając zmartwienie. - Rzecz w tym, że po obaleniu rządów zarządczyni Xarsy, kóra należała do rady przywództwa Armii Nowego Świata i wycofaniu jej reform po skończeniu wojny, powinna pani zostać pociągnięta do odpowiedzialności za współpracę z nią… Pani ucieczka z wyspy jednak na to nie pozwoliła, a pobyt na Quentris uczynił skontaktowanie się z panią prawie niemożliwym. Teraz jednak, kiedy jest pani na Artas Nui, Vortixx z Xii pragnęliby panią odzyskać. Galia poczuła, jak zimny pot wstępuje na jej skórę. Wiedziała, że po opuszczeniu Quentris zostanie na to narażona - wolałaby jednak, gdyby ten dzień nigdy nie nadszedł. - Oczywiście - ciągnął dalej Vrex - każdy ma prawo do znalezienia azylu i schronienia w moim mieście. Niemniej jednak, nieoddanie pani w ich ręce mogłoby doprowadzić do zerwania kontraktu Xii z Artas Nui i narazić wyspę na ogromne straty finansowe, co odbiłoby się na prostych mieszkańcach. Rozumie pani: wybór między dobrem jednej osoby, a całego miasta. - Nie wracam - oznajmiła stanowczo Galia. - Ani na Quentris, ani na Xię. Mężczyzna westchnął. - Podejrzewałem, że tak pani na to zareaguje… I Vortixx najwyraźniej również. Dlatego oprócz oficjalnej delegacji wysłali z Xii również własną agentkę. Chłodny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Galii. Jeśli to ta, o której myślała… - To ma nas niby przestraszyć, Vrex? - odezwał się nagle Hserg. - Proszę cię. Poradzimy sobie chyba z jedną delegatką, prawda, Galia? - Popatrzył na dziewczynę, ta jednak sprawiała wrażenie, jakby właśnie zobaczyła zjawę ze swoich koszmarów. - Galia…? Xianka przełknęła ślinę. - Nie ma nic, co można zrobić, by zmusić Vortixx do wycofania się? - zapytała Vrexa. Matoranin przez moment zastanawiał się - lub też udawał, że się zastanawia - aż wreszcie odrzekł: - Cóż, jest jeden sposób… - Przeniósł spojrzenie na Hserga - ale nie jest on dla uszu Toa. - Że co?! - obruszył się wojownik. - Galia, proszę cię, chyba nie zamierasz go posłuchać? Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała mu. Biła się z myślami. Wreszcie zapytała, zwracając się do Matoranina: - Wie pan może, jak nazywa się ta agentka? - Owszem, wiem. Na imię ma Veen. Vortixx miała wrażenie, jakby jej serce na moment stanęło. Zadrżała. A więc to jednak ona… - Hserg, zostaw nas samych, proszę - powiedziała do Toa. - Co? - Mężczyzna wybałuszył oczy. - Nie chcesz chyba… - Hserg - ucięła Galia. - Proszę. Toa Ognia wydał z siebie poirytowane westchnienie, lecz posłuchał się jej. Jeszcze przed wyjściem z biura, spojrzał przez ramię na Matoranina, posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że gdyby nie zabezpieczenia przed używaniem mocy żywiołów w tym pomieszczeniu, Hserg nie zawahałby się teraz spalić Vrexa na popiół. - Jeśli tylko coś jej zrobisz, Vrex, to wtedy… - zagroził. - Ja też zrobię… coś… eee, jeszcze gorszego… tobie. - Zapewne w jego głowie brzmiało to lepiej. Toa nie zraził się jednak, zrobił groźną minę, rzucił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie ku biznesmenowi i opuścił biuro. Galia popatrzyła z powrotem na Matoranina. - Więc? - zapytała. - Co to za sposób? - Na wyspie przebywa pewna osoba, której wiedza może zagrażać Syndykatowi - odpowiedział Vrex. - Rzecz jasna, nie chcę jej zabijać. Nie jestem mordercą, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co Toa mogli pani naopowiadać. Chcę tylko, by ta osoba znalazła się pod ścisłym nadzorem Syndykatu, tutaj, w mojej kwaterze. Uprowadzenie musi być dyskretne i nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi, a biorąc pod uwagę pani przeszłość na Quentris, uznałem, że idealnie nada się pani do tego zadania… A po jego wykonaniu, mogę przekonać Xian, że już dawno nie ma pani na tej wyspie. Więc, jak będzie? Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Nie miała zamiaru wracać do niewolniczego życia na Xii - z tego powodu przecież uciekła z tamtej wyspy. Już miała otwierać usta, by przystać na propozycję Vrexa, kiedy nagle się opamiętała. Co ja w ogóle robię, przeszło jej przez myśl. Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. - Przykro mi, ale odmówię. Vrex naprężył się. - Jest pani tego pewna? - Tak. Jestem pewna. Mężczyzna mruknął. Uniósł powoli dłoń, wskazując na drzwi. - Cóż, w takim razie… Nic tu po pani. Tam jest wyjście. Galia skinęła głową. - Żegnam - powiedziała ozięble. Jeszcze nim wyszła, usłyszała za swoimi plecami głos Vrexa: - Mogą wystąpić pewne… trudności… z odesłaniem przybyłych po panią Vortixx z powrotem na Xię. Dziewczyna postanowiła to zignorować i opuściła biuro, zmierzając na spotkanie z czekającym na zewnątrz Hsergiem. Hserg coraz bardziej się niepokoił. Stał na dziedzińcu przed wejściem do Kopuły Artas Nui, krzyżując ramiona, rzucając spojrzenia na boki i nerwowo potupując. Całe to wezwanie na audiencję u Vrexa wcale mu się nie podobało. Galia zdradziła Toa Ognia swoją historię, gdy wracali z Quentris i Hserg wiedział, że kiedyś nastąpi dzień, w którym będą musieli zmierzyć się z demonami przeszłości dziewczyny - w tym wypadku tymi demonami byli Vortixx, którzy chcieli zabrać ją z powrotem do ojczyzny. Wojownik spodziewał się jednak, że poradzą sobie z tym bez interwencji Vrexa. Spojrzał na pomnik Toa Mali, stojący pośrodku dziedzińca, jakby uwieczniona w kamieniu Toa Wody mogła mu pomóc. Swoją drogą, przeszło Hsergowi przez myśl, ciekawe ile jeszcze czasu minie, zanim mieszkańcy postanowią się go stąd pozbyć, patrząc na nastroje panujące na wyspie. Toa nie byli tu ostatnio zbyt lubiani Mijały kolejne minuty, Xianka jednak nadal nie wracała. Dlaczego ja w ogóle się na to zgodziłem, pomyślał wojownik. Już miał wejść do Kopuły, gdy nagle ze środka wyszła Galia. Na widok dziewczyny, kamień spadł mu z serca. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, gdy do niego podeszła. - Jesteś cała? - Tak, Vrex nic mi nie zrobił - powiedziała Galia. Po tonie jej głosu dało się rozpoznać, że jest dość mocno przygnębiona. - Czego od ciebie chciał? - Nie… nie wiem dokładnie. Hserg zajrzał jej w oczy. - Galia - rzekł. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie musisz przede mną niczego ukrywać. - Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać, Hserg - odparła Vortixx i zwiesiła głowę. - Naprawdę nie wiem. Mówił, że chce, żebym kogoś uprowadziła, ale odmówiłam, zanim zdążył dokładnie powiedzieć, kim ta osoba jest i gdzie przebywa. Toa Ognia wydął usta. - Cóż, mogłaś w takim razie chociaż udawać, że się zgadzasz, przynajmniej dopóki nie przekazałby ci szczegółów. Wtedy wiedzielibyśmy, co planuje. - Wiem. Przepraszam. Nie myślałam o tym - odrzekła dziewczyna, wtulając się w pierś Toa. Hserg objął ją ramieniem. - Wracajmy już do domu. - Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł… Oboje wsiedli na Hellbringera i opuścili dziedziniec. *** Jasnozielone oczy wyglądające spod szarej Kanohi Hau zamrugały w mroku. Toa Vox klęczał na płaskim dachu jednego z budynków Artas Nui, schowany w ciemnym miejscu, do którego nie docierało oślepiające światło neonów czy chłodny blask księżyca. W dole przed nim rozpościerał się widok na ulicę, po której kręciło się kilku mieszkańców, ruch był jednak stosunkowo nieduży jak na tę część miasta. Większość dróg zostało zamkniętych z powodu prac budowlanych w pobliżu. Na wprost Voxa znajdował się masywny telebim, na którym wyświetlana była postać Vrexa, stojącego w swojej zbroi z rękoma za plecami, na tle widocznej w tyle za nim metropolii, nieustannie od kilkunastu minut powtarzającego w kółko tę samą, zapętloną kwestię: „''Lojalni mieszkańcy Artas Nui! Członkowie grupy Khakkhara Nui przypuścili kolejny atak terrorystyczny na nasze fabryki w Piątym Dystrykcie. Mieszkańcy! Zdrajcy są wśród nas! Tylko pozostając wierni Syndykatowi możecie zapewnić bezpieczeństwo sobie i swoim bliskim. Razem możemy położyć kres niszczycielskim działaniom Khakkhary Nui!”'' Vox zmarszczył brwi. Rewolucyjna grupa nie przestawała dawać się władzy we znaki; co prawda po powrocie Vrexa ich demonstracje nie były organizowane tak często - ostatnimi dniami praktycznie wcale - członkowie Khakkhary podejmowali jednak inne działania wymierzone przeciwko Syndykatowi i Radzie, atakując różne placówki, główne te związane z Syndykatem, jak Kuźnia Astavar. Mężczyzna wiedział, że nie minie sporo czasu, nim przerodzi się to w poważniejszy konflikt i przyniesie pierwsze ofiary, a tego woleliby uniknąć. Na wyspie było jednak zbyt mało Toa, by temu zapobiec. Wielokrotnie rozważali z Arcticą wezwanie na pomoc pozostałych Toa - Auerieus wciąż utrzymywał z nimi mentalną więź, wystarczyłaby jedna wiadomość, by się zjawili - Vox przeczuwał jednak, że włączenie się Toa do konfliktu tylko by go zaogniło. Propaganda skutecznie robiła z nich wrogów w oczach większości mieszkańców, a pozbawienie pozycji tutejszej władzy przez Toa wcale nie poprawiłoby ich sytuacji. Westchnął, odpędzając od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli i ponownie skupił się na obserwowaniu otoczenia. Nagle z jego lewej dobiegł go głos: - I jak, masz coś? - zapytała Arctica, dezaktywując moc swojej maski i ukazując się Voxowi. Toa drgnął, przestraszony, po czym odetchnął głęboko i posłał towarzyszce ciężkie spojrzenie. - Mata Nui, Arctica! Chcesz mnie wystraszyć na śmierć? - odparł z wyrzutem. - Wybacz. Myślałam, że dla Toa Dźwięku, skradanie się nie będzie problemem. - Będzie, jeśli masz na twarzy Volitak - powiedział Vox. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy jego przyjaciółka wywinęła mu taki numer. - Dobrze wiesz, że tego nie lubię. - Wiem - odparła Toa Lodu, po czym uśmiechnęła się kąśliwie. - I dlatego to robię. Vox na moment zgromił ją wzrokiem, chwilę później jednak i on się uśmiechnął. - Więc jak - ponowiła pytanie kobieta. - Wychwyciłeś coś podejrzanego? Pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając. - Nie wyłapałem żadnych niepokojących dźwięków, niczego takiego też nie zobaczyłem - odrzekł. - Jak u ciebie? - Tak samo - odparła Arctica. - Okolica jest zaskakująco spokojna. - Więc możemy chyba wracać do szefa budowy - skinął głową Vox. - Co ty na to? - Tak, chodźmy. Ruszyli razem w stronę niedokończonej budowli. Budowa źródła energii była jednym z ostatnich głośnych przedsięwzięć Rady i Syndykatu. Do tej pory mieszkańcy pozyskiwali energię z jedzenia - a taki sposób nie pozwalał im uzupełnić zapasów na zbyt długo. Jedyną alternatywą było udanie się do Ga-Metru w Stolicy, podróż do Metru Nui była jednak kosztowna i nie wszyscy mogli sobie na nią pozwolić. Zbudowanie w Artas Nui własnego źródła energii miało ułatwić nieco życie mieszkańcom - z tego jednak powodu stało się też ono wrażliwym celem. Co prawda Rada Artas Nui przydzieliła Exo-Hagah do ochrony źródła, a sam budynek miał mieć nowoczesny system zabezpieczeń, dopóki jednak nie zostanie on w pełni zainstalowany, budowla była podatna na ataki. Vox i Arctica zostali poproszeni przez szefa budowy o jej ochronę, przynajmniej do czasu zakończenia montażu zabezpieczeń. Dziś miał być ich ostatni dzień. Oczywiście, Rada i Syndykat o niczym nie wiedzieli - inaczej nigdy by się na to nie zgodzili - dlatego wojownicy musieli uważać, by nie dać się przyłapać. Ostatnio wrogie nastawienie mieszkańców do Toa coraz bardziej rosło, a ich zauważenie w takim miejscu tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Dotarli na miejsce i weszli przez otwarte okno do biura szefa budowy - mieściło się ono ponad głównym pomieszczeniem ze źródłem energii. Na ich widok, Matoranin o żółtym zabarwieniu pancerza, zajmujący miejsce przy biurku zawalonym schematami konstrukcji, podskoczył, przestraszony. - Och, Toa, przepraszam, nieco się wystraszyłem… - odezwał się. - Cały czas się spodziewam, że goście będą wchodzili głównymi drzwiami… - Użylibyśmy ich, gdybyśmy tylko mogli - powiedział Vox. - Tak, wiem, wiem… Wybaczcie, że musicie się bawić w to skradanie, ale… Sami wiecie, jaka jest sytuacja. - Matoranin spojrzał na nich przepraszającym wzrokiem. Toa pokiwali głowami. Wiedzieli, że mężczyzna nie ma na to wpływu i w pewien sposób byli mu wdzięczni za to, że ktoś darzył ich jeszcze zaufaniem na tej wyspie. - Cóż, w każdym razie - zaczęła Arctica - okolica jest czysta. Nie znaleźliśmy niczego podejrzanego. - Dobrze. Doskonale. - Matoran zebrał kartki i postukał nimi o blat, układając je w plik. - Dostałem właśnie informację, że robotnicy skończyli instalować zabezpieczenia. Jesteście wolni, Toa. Vox i jego towarzyszka spojrzeli po sobie. - Jest pan pewien, że nie chce pan, abyśmy tu zostali i pilnowali źródła do końca prac? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku. - Naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Rozumiem, że chcecie pomóc, ale i tak zrobiliście już wiele. Zasługujecie na odrobinę odpoczynku - odrzekł Matoranin, po czym dodał: - Jeszcze raz dziękuję wam za wszystko, Toa. - Nie musi pan dziękować. Wykonujemy po prostu swoją powinność. Pożegnawszy się, Vox i Arctica wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie przycupnęli na dachu pobliskiego budynku, obserwując po chwili, jak szef budowy opuszcza budowlę w towarzystwie dwóch Skakdi pilotujących Exo-Hagah. Odczekali jeszcze moment, wodząc wzrokiem za Matoraninem przemierzającym oświetloną neonami ulicę, dopóki mężczyzna nie zniknął im z oczu za zakrętem, po czym odeszli w swoją stronę. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie powinniśmy tam zostać? - zapytała Arctica Voxa po chwili. - Skoro szef tak chce, niech tak będzie. - Wojownik w Hau wzruszył ramionami. - Poza tym, zostawiłem tam dźwiękową sondę, na wszelki wypadek. Kobieta spojrzała pytająco na towarzysza. - Dźwiękową sondę? - Pole dźwiękowe, z którym utrzymuję stały kontakt - wyjaśnił Vox. - Jeśli tylko usłyszę tam jakiś podejrzany dźwięk, wrócimy, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Arctica dotknęła palcem podbródka. - To dość… ciekawe. - Ostatnio staram się eksperymentować nieco z moją mocą żywiołu. Próbować jakichś nowych sztuczek, czy coś w tym rodzaju. - Jak na przykład latanie? - Toa Lodu uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. - O, nie. Nigdy więcej latania. - Vox pokręcił głową. - Ostatni raz omal nie zginąłem z wycieńczenia, gdy próbowałem latać. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim sposobem Nero przychodziło to z taką łatwością. - Cóż… - Arctica zasępiła się. - Ja też nie… Mężczyzna skarcił się w myślach. Spojrzał na Arcticę i choć ta odwróciła wzrok, to gdy ponownie nań spojrzała, dostrzegł w jej oczach, że nie ma mu tego za złe. Mimo wszystko, nie powinien był wspominać przy niej o Nero. To musiało być dla niej bolesnym wspomnieniem. Dla niego samego takim było. Szli dalej, z dala od oczu mieszkańców. Na szczęście budynki w tej części miasta były mniej więcej tej samej wysokości i miały w miarę płaskie dachy, ułatwiając im wędrówkę. Kilka sterowców przesuwało się wolno po niebie ponad ich głowami, wyświetlając na telebimach reklamy lub ciągle te same, zapętlone propagandowe wiadomości. W takim miejscu, będąc tak wysoko, gdy patrzyło się z góry na ulice Artas Nui, rozjarzone feerią barwnych świateł, można było uznać miasto za naprawdę piękne - gdyby tylko Vox i Arctica nie wiedzieli, jakie było naprawdę. Po paru minutach, Toa Lodu nagle zatrzymała się gwałtownie. - Zaczekaj - rzuciła do towarzysza. - Chyba coś widziałam… Vox również przystanął i zaczął się rozglądać i nasłuchiwać. Po chwili Arctica krzyknęła: - Tam! - Wskazała palcem przed siebie i zaczęła biec. Toa Dźwięku podążył tuż za nią. Wojowniczka wbiegła w szczelinę między nadbudówką budynku, po którego dachu poruszali się wraz z Voxem, a ścianą sąsiedniego, pędząc za czymś, co dostrzegła w oddali i co teraz jej umykało. Skręciła kilka razy w boczne odnogi labiryntu miejskich zabudowań, aż trafiła na ślepy zaułek. Zatrzymała się i pochyliła, opierając się o kolana, by zaczerpnąć tchu. Po chwili podniosła głowę, spoglądając na pokrytą smogiem i sadzą ścianę. Była pewna, że widziała coś jakby wielkie, czerwone skrzydło nietoperza, teraz jednak nigdzie go nie było… Vox przybył na miejsce zaraz po niej. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. - Co się stało? - Wydawało mi się, że widziałam… ach, możesz sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu? Mężczyzna przymknął oczy, sięgając do swojej mocy żywiołu. - Niestety - oznajmił po chwili. - Tylko przechodnie na ulicy pod nami i sterowce nad nami. Nikogo na dachach. Arctica syknęła z niezadowoleniem. - Co to oznacza? - Albo ten ktoś, kogo zobaczyłaś, może panować nad dźwiękiem i zdołał się zamaskować - powiedział Vox - albo… albo po prostu coś ci się przywidziało. - Ja… może… może masz rację… - Kobieta przyłożyła rękę do czoła. - Ostatnio jestem naprawdę przemęczona… Toa Dźwięku nie dziwił się jej. Od momentu, kiedy Arctica została po raz pierwszy poproszona do wzięcia udziału w posiedzeniu Rady Artas Nui przez Auerieusa, coraz częściej udzielała się na spotkaniach. Biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację na wyspie, musiały być one dość wyczerpujące i z pewnością odcisnęły swoje piętno na umyśle Toa Lodu. Podobnie jak pewnie zresztą nocne patrole. - Potrzebujesz odpoczynku - powiedział do niej Vox. - Chodźmy. Arctica potaknęła. - Tak, wynośmy się stąd. *** Natłok głosów ponownie wdarł się do jego umysłu. Zbudź się, Adenie. Zbudź się. Zbudź się, Adenie. Musisz się zbudzić… Poruszył powiekami, lecz nie otworzył oczu. Potworny ból zaczął rozsadzać mu czaszkę. Aden próbował sobie przypomnieć, co się stało, lecz w swojej głowie zastał jedynie… pustkę. Nie pamiętał niczego, tylko swoje imię. Kto go wołał? Głos należał do kobiety, był delikatny i przyjemny, ale mężczyzna nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należy… Zbudź się, Adenie. Zbudź się… Nawołujący głos zniknął, zastąpiony przez inne, męski i kobiecy, tym razem dobiegające nie z wnętrza jego umysłu, a z zewnątrz: - Jak spotkanie, proszę pana? - Odmówiła. - Rozumiem. Tak, jak pan oczekiwał. Czy to zatem już pora na wdrożenie w życie pańskiego planu? - W rzeczy samej. Jak miewa się nasz przyjaciel? - Ciągle jest w śpiączce. Wykresy pokazują… Aden poczuł, że leży. Zmusił swoje ciało do poruszenia się i otworzył oczy, lecz ujrzał tylko zasnuwającą wszystko szarą mgłę. - G-Gdzie ja jestem? Kim jesteście?! Odpowiedziała mu chwila milczenia. - Wygląda na to, że się obudził… - Trafne spostrzeżenie - odparł męski głos kobiecie, a następnie powiedział do Adena: - Spokojnie, przyjacielu. Jesteś tu bezpieczny, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy. Zamrugał, ale nadal miał przed oczami tylko niewyraźne plamy. W dodatku ból głowy był nie do zniesienia… - Nie widzę was… - Weź. To powinno poprawić twój stan. Aden wyciągnął rękę i ktoś podał mu butelkę z nieznaną substancją. Zielony wojownik wypił ją po chwili wahania. Zaraz potem jego wzrok się wyostrzył, a ból w czaszce przestał być tak uciążliwy. Teraz Aden miał dobrą szansę, by zorientować się, gdzie się znajduje. Naprzeciw siebie ujrzał dwie postacie, wysokiego mężczyznę o potężnej budowie ciała w czarnej zbroi z czerwonymi akcentami oraz dużo drobniejszą od niego kobietę, odzianą w pancerz w kolorach bieli i czerni. Cała trójka znajdowała się w dość przestronnym, dobrze oświetlonym pomieszczeniu o szarych ścianach, z pojedynczym, szerokim oknem, za którym Aden dostrzegł jedynie ciemność. Musiała być noc. - Kim jesteście? Co to za miejsce? - zapytał, spoglądając na nieznajomych. - Nie masz powodów do niepokoju, mój drogi - odrzekł mężczyzna w hełmie. - Nazywam się Vrex, to moja mechaniczna służąca, Sockette. Przebywasz teraz w mieście Artas Nui, w mojej kwaterze. Powiedz, czy pamiętasz coś może? Swoje imię, cokolwiek? - A… Aden… Mężczyzna skinął pomału głową. Kobieta zwróciła się w jego stronę i szepnęła: - Pozostawił mu pan jego pierwotne imię? To może przysporzyć kłopotów… - Proszę cię, jestem biznesmenem, nie mam czasu na nadawanie jakichś wymyślnych imion tylko po to, by zmylić innych - odrzekł jej Vrex, po czym zwrócił się, dużo głośniej, do Adena: - I nic poza tym? - Nie… Mężczyzna w czarnym pancerzu mruknął. W jego oczach, skrytych za wizjerem, Aden dostrzegł szczerą troskę. - Czyli jest tak, jak się obawiałem… Zielony wojownik złapał się za głowę. Ten kobiecy głos, to nawoływanie… o co w tym wszystkim chodziło? - Co się ze mną stało? - Uległeś wypadkowi, w wyniku którego, najwidoczniej, straciłeś pamięć. Nie martw się jednak, przyjacielu, trafiłeś w dobre ręce. Jesteś osłabiony i potrzebujesz czasu, by dojść do siebie. Jestem gotów zaoferować ci moją kwaterę jako azyl, musisz mi jednak zaufać. Więc, jak będzie? Aden zawahał się. Nie pamiętał nic z tego, co się wydarzyło, lecz jeśli naprawdę miał wypadek i ten mężczyzna zgodził się zaoferować mu swoją pomoc i opiekę… Zresztą, czy Aden rzeczywiście miał jakikolwiek wybór? - Zgoda… - odparł wreszcie. - Doskonale. - Vrex uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Czuję, że jest to początek długiej przyjaźni, Adenie. Mechaniczna służąca poruszyła się nagle. - Wiadomość do pana, panie Vrex. Ładunki są już na swoich miejscach. - Znakomicie! - rozpromienił się mężczyzna. - Podaj naszemu lokatorowi pilota. Sockette zbliżyła się do Adena i wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, w której trzymała niewielkie urządzenie. Wojownik w zielonej zbroi spojrzał na nie pytająco. - Weź to - powiedział Vrex. Aden wziął urządzenie do ręki i przyjrzał mu się. Był to niewielki, metalowy prostokąt z pojedynczym, czerwonym przyciskiem. Mężczyzna zawiesił nad nim swój palec, zawahał się jednak. - Śmiało. Naciśnij. Tak też zrobił. Nie poczuł, by cokolwiek się wydarzyło. Popatrzył na pozostałych przebywających w sali. - Co… co to zrobiło? Vrex podszedł do okna i zatrzymał się przy nim, krzyżując ręce za plecami oraz spoglądając gdzieś w dal. - Wyobraź sobie, Adenie - powiedział, patrząc przez ramię na mężczyznę - że w tej właśnie chwili, połowa Artas Nui wyleciała w powietrze. Aden zamrugał. - To… to dobrze, tak…? Vrex i jego towarzyszka nie udzielili mu odpowiedzi. Rozdział 2 Artas Nui stanęło w płomieniach. W jednej chwili Vox i Arctica usłyszeli za swoimi plecami przeraźliwy huk i kiedy się odwrócili, ujrzeli kłęby gęstego dymu unoszące się ponad budynkami Pierwszego Dystryktu. Wypełnione pomarańczowym ogniem obłoki były dobrze widoczne nawet na tle nocnego nieba. Toa natychmiast tam pobiegli. Na miejscu zastali płonące ruiny. Ogniste jęzory wydobywały się razem z dymem z rozerwanych od środka budynków, a uszkodzone telebimy sypały iskrami po upadku na ulice. Te same ulice, którymi uciekali teraz w popłochu Skakdi, Vortixx, Matoranie i inni mieszkańcy - ci, którym nic się nie stało. Vox wolał nawet nie myśleć, ilu było teraz uwięzionych w ruinach własnych domów… lub, co gorsza, martwych. Zatrzymali się pośrodku ulicy, obserwując rozgrywające się dookoła nich piekło. Nie wiedzieli, od czego zacząć. - Co… co się tu stało? - zapytała Arctica, rozglądając się na boki. Vox chciał znać odpowiedź. Jednak… ten charakterystyczny wstrząs i wibracje, które towarzyszyły hukowi - te same, które Toa Dźwięku wyczuł w dniu przybycia na Artas Nui, kiedy odkrył Mrocznych Łowców terroryzujących miasto… Nie było wątpliwości. Ktoś podłożył bombę. Mnóstwo, mnóstwo bomb. - Ładunki wybuchowe - odparł krótko. Na moment przymknął oczy i aktywował swoją moc, sięgając do dźwiękowej sondy. Tak, jak się obawiał, w miejscu nowo wybudowanego źródła z energią rozbrzmiewały teraz jedynie odgłosy płonących szczątków. Przeklął siebie i Arcticę w myślach. To było bardziej niż pewne, że coś takiego się wydarzy, a jednak żadne z nich nie próbowało temu zapobiec. - Co robimy? - głos jego towarzyszki wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Rzucił okiem po okolicy. - Musimy pomóc mieszkańcom… - Zerknął na Toa Lodu. - Dasz radę opanować jakoś ten pożar? Arctica naprężyła się. - Spróbuję… - odrzekła, a jej dłonie zaczęły emanować błękitnym światłem, kiedy kobieta przelała w nie swoją moc. - Wyczuwasz kogoś w pobliżu? Vox ponownie się skupił. W otaczających ich domach – tych nietkniętych lub tylko częściowo tkniętych eksplozją - usłyszał wiele przerażonych głosów, niespokojnych oddechów i uderzeń serca. Zbyt wiele, by móc ocalić ich wszystkich. Musieli skupić się najpierw na tych, którzy byli najbliżej. - Idź tam. - Wskazał palcem na budowlę niecałe dziesięć bio od nich. - Ja zajmę się tymi tutaj. - Skinął głową na znajdujący się znacznie bliżej budynek, z którego okien buchały płomienie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciółki, dobył Rozjemcy i wbiegł do środka. Od razu zaatakowały go wściekłe płomienie, trawiące wnętrze budowli. Vox uwolnił wibracyjny impuls, który na moment odpędził od niego ogniste jęzory i pozwolił wejść głębiej. Stanąwszy w przedpokoju mieszkania, otoczony zewsząd palącymi się drewnianymi elementami wystroju, Toa ponownie sięgnął do swojej mocy, oddzielając od siebie odgłosy pożaru i skupiając się na tym, po co tu przybył. Po kilku sekundach miał już zlokalizowanych mieszkańców. Pobiegł ku nim, stając po chwili przed zwalonymi metalowymi belami, za którymi uwięzieni byli Matoranie. Jednocześnie do jego receptorów dźwięku dobiegł żałosny stęk metalu - szkielet budowli był wykonany ze stali, ale nawet on miał swoje limity, jeśli chodzi o wytrzymałość. Vox wiedział, że musi się spieszyć. Zamachnął się Rozjemcą, przecinając bele i ujrzał Matoran - dwóch w czerwonych pancerzach, jedną w niebieskim - skulonych pod ścianą i śmiertelnie przerażonych, lecz na szczęście całych. Na widok Toa w ich oczach zabłyszczała nadzieja. Mężczyzna podszedł do nich, a wtedy ci chwycili się jego ramion i wydostali z pułapki. Vox już miał odwrócić się w stronę wyjścia, kiedy jeden z Matoran odezwał się: - Nasze przyjaciółki... - Wskazał palcem na boczne wejście, pozbawione drzwi, lecz przygniecione odpadniętymi kawałkami uszkodzonej konstrukcji. - One tam zostały! Vox ponownie aktywował swoją moc i w istocie, w pomieszczeniu, do którego drogę blokowała sterta gruzów, rzeczywiście wyczuł bicia serc dwóch postaci, jednak dużo słabsze, niż do tej pory. Musiały być nieprzytomne. Pomieszczenie znajdowało się niżej, więc Vox podejrzewał, że pełniło rolę czegoś w rodzaju piwnicy. Zapewne kiedy Matoranie usłyszeli eksplozję, postanowili się tam schować, lecz tylko dwójka zdołała zejść do piwnicy, nim szczątki zagrodziły drogę pozostałym, więżąc Matoranki w środku, a pozostałych - na zewnątrz. Skinął głową i rzucił do ocalonych mieszkańców: - Zmykajcie do wyjścia. Następnie doskoczył do blokujących zejście do piwnicy metalowych beli. Były zbyt rozgrzane, by usunąć je własnymi rękoma, Toa nie mógł też uwolnić od siebie dźwiękowego impulsu, by roztrzaskać przeszkodę - wtedy szczątki wpadłyby do piwnicy, raniąc Matoranki. Aktywował więc moc i wywołał impuls po drugiej stronie, pozbywając się przeszkody od środka. Aktywował Hau, tak, by odrzucone fragmenty metalu go nie zraniły i wszedł do piwnicy, odpędzając od siebie kłęby jeszcze gęściejszego niż na parterze dymu falami dźwiękowymi. Wreszcie znalazł to, po co tu przybył - dwie Matoranki Wody, leżące na ziemi. Żyły, lecz były nieprzytomne, tak jak podejrzewał. Vox szybko wziął je pod ramiona i wydostał się z piwnicy, gdy nagle dobiegł go z daleka krzyk Arctici: - Vox! Uważaj! W następnym ułamku sekundy konstrukcja zatrzeszczała i zaczęła zwalać się na Voxa i Matoran. Toa momentalnie osłonił mieszkańców swoim ciałem i aktywował moc Hau, mając nadzieję, że ich to uchroni. Przymknął oczy, gotów przyjąć uderzenie. Nic się jednak nie stało. Zdumiony, Vox otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą cień masywnej, mechanicznej istoty, podtrzymującej gruzy. Była co najmniej dwa razy wyższa od Toa i stała z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami o podwójnych kolanach, jednym ramieniem z wyraźnie widocznymi siłownikami podtrzymującym zawalający się sufit, a drugim wskazującym na wyjście z budynku. Wygrawerowane w czarnym pancerzu robota logo Syndykatu mieniło się w świetle płomieni, które odbijały się również w szklanym wizjerze głowy przybysza. - Oddział Nui. Patrol 21. Czysto. Możecie wyjść bez obaw - syntetyczny głos wydobył się z wnętrza maszyny. Toa zamrugał, zdumiony, nie zamierzał jednak zostawać. Wydostał się z budynku i natychmiast przekazał ocalone mieszkanki reszcie Matoran, czekających na zewnątrz, po czym zlokalizował pośród chaosu na ulicy Arcticę. Stała w towarzystwie trójki innych Matoran, uratowanych przez nią, lecz nie ruszała do pomocy innym. Tkwiła w miejscu, obserwując, co dzieje się dookoła. Wojownik w Hau podszedł do niej i powiódł spojrzeniem po okolicy. Jak tylko sięgał wzrokiem, wszędzie widział dziwne maszyny - te same, które uchroniły go i Matoran przed zmiażdżeniem przez gruzy - pomagające uwięzionym mieszkańcom wydostać się z płonących domów; niektóre z nich gasiły pożar, tryskając wodą z węży przymocowanych do mechanicznych ramion. Wszystko wyglądało na przygotowaną i skoordynowaną akcję - a przecież jeszcze przed chwilą w ogóle ich tu nie było. - Co… co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - zapytał Vox, choć wiedział, że jego towarzyszka nie zna odpowiedzi. Toa Lodu pokręciła głową. - Nie mam pojęcia… - odezwała się. - W jednej chwili zjawiły się te maszyny i… wygląda, jakby nad wszystkim panowały. Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku… Tym razem to Vox potrząsnął głową. - Nic nie jest w porządku - powiedział, próbując jakoś to wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie… Co się tu tak właściwie w ogóle działo? Najpierw ta niespodziewana eksplozja, potem nagłe zjawienie się tych maszyn… Czy to kolejny projekt Syndykatu? Jeśli tak, jakim cudem o niczym nie wiedzieli? Niemożliwe, żeby Vrex nie chwalił się nowymi maszynami, nad którymi pracował. Roboty nie wyglądały też na jakiś rzadki model Exo-Hagah; tamte maszyny były przecież egzoszkieletami do pilotowania przez inne istoty, a u tych tutaj wojownik nie dostrzegł nikogo w środku. Miały one co prawda funkcję autopilota, które pozwalały im wykonywać najprostsze funkcje, takie jak stanie na straży czy eskorta, ale nie ratowanie ludzi z pożaru… Nagle Toa o czymś sobie przypomniał. Spojrzał na Arcticę. - Kiedy wracaliśmy z patrolu… Dostrzegłaś kogoś i zaczęłaś za nim biec. Co takiego wtedy zobaczyłaś? Kobieta zamyśliła się. - Nie jestem pewna, ale… - zaczęła. - Wydaje mi się, że coś na kształt wielkiego skrzydła nietoperza… - Skrzydło nietoperza, bomby… - Vox zaczął wymieniać kolejne elementy układanki. Rzucił przyjaciółce przenikliwe spojrzenie. - Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? Arctica rozszerzyła oczy. - Bat. Mroczni Łowcy… Nagle oboje sobie uświadomili. Zamarli. Spojrzeli po sobie i jednocześnie powiedzieli: - Phoren. Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, pobiegli w stronę pracowni Matoranina, zostawiając za sobą zastępy tajemniczych maszyn gaszące miasto w płomieniach. *** Dotarcie pod latarnię morską Phorena zajęło im więcej czasu, niżby tego chcieli - nie mogli jednak użyć Nui-Kansenów przez panujący w metropolii chaos. Biegnąc przez kolejne dzielnice, wszędzie widzieli roboty Syndykatu gaszące pożar czy pomagające mieszkańcom. Oni sami nie mogli się przyłączyć - jeśli ich przypuszczenia były trafne, nie było czasu do stracenia. Jeśli nie… cóż, będą mieli potem sporo do wyjaśnienia. Na szczęście udało im się dotrzeć przed pracownię Matoranina w tym samym momencie, w którym z wnętrza budynku wyłonili się Mroczni Łowcy - najpierw Butterfly, po nim Bat, a na samym końcu Bane. Ten ostatni trzymał pod jedną pachą nieprzytomnego konstruktora, a pod drugą zawzięcie okładającego osiłka mechanicznymi pięściami Junky’ego. Na widok przybyłej dwójki, najemnicy zatrzymali się przed wejściem. Toa również przystanęli, niecałe dziesięć bio od latarni. - Ani kroku dalej - powiedział Vox, wystawiając Rozjemcę przed siebie, podczas gdy Arctica dobyła Mroźnych Ostrzy. - Spóźniliście się, Vox! - szyderczy śmiech Bane’a zatrząsnął całym wybrzeżem. Oprych cisnął Phorenem i Junkym o ziemię, ogłuszając tego drugiego i kończąc jego desperackie próby oswobodzenia swojego twórcy. - Jakie to uczucie, znów ponieść porażkę? Czy… Przerwało mu machnięcie ręki łowcy w zielonej zbroi. - Spokojnie, Bane, nie zapędzaj się tak. Nadal jeszcze mogą nam przeszkodzić. Pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę… - rzucił do osiłka, po czym zwrócił się do dwójki przybyłych: - Witajcie, Toa. Naprawdę, bardzo chętnie poświęcilibyśmy wam nieco swojego czasu, jednak musimy już iść… - Postawił krok do tyłu, lecz w tym samym momencie za jego plecami wyrosła lodowa ściana. Najemnik popatrzył ze zdumieniem przez ramię na krystaliczną barierę, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Toa w Volitak. - Nigdzie nie idziecie - wycedziła Arctica, mierząc najemników swoimi mieczami. Jej wzrok spoczął na nietoperzowatym łowcy. Zmrużyła groźnie błękitne oczy. - Ty. - Wskazała na Bata ostrzem. - Widziałam cię w pobliżu placu budowy… To ty musiałeś podłożyć bomby. Mroczny Łowca w odpowiedzi obnażył jedynie wrogo kły. Butterfly uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Doprawdy, nie brak ci spostrzegawczości, Toa… - Ale jak? - wtrącił się Vox. - Nie mogłem go wykryć w pobliżu… Najemnicy wymienili spojrzenia, po czym krótko się zaśmiali. - Mój drogi - zaczął Butterfly - dla kogoś, kto potrafi manipulować falami dźwiękowymi, nietrudno jest ukryć się przed Toa tego żywiołu… Vox zesztywniał, uświadamiając sobie, jak łatwo dał się przechytrzyć. Bat zapiszczał parę razy, zupełnie jakby się śmiał, choć nie wiadomo, czy zrozumiał choćby słowo z tego, co powiedział jego partner - być może reakcja mężczyzny w Hau mu wystarczyła. Vox po raz kolejny skarcił się w myślach za swoją nieuwagę. Przez nią właśnie ich sytuacja była właśnie taka, jaka była - miasto dookoła nich płonęło, a być może najcenniejszy Matoranin na Artas Nui znajdował się w rękach trójki najpodlejszych Mrocznych Łowców, z jakimi Toa Dźwięku miał okazję się mierzyć. Niemniej jednak, nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Vox napiął mięśnie, przyjmując bojową postawę. Arctica poszła w jego ślady. Widząc to, Butterfly uniósł brew, a na jego twarz wstąpił ten sam nieprzenikliwy uśmiech. - Naprawdę chcecie walczyć, Toa? - zapytał drwiąco, jednocześnie sięgając swoimi wychudzonymi palcami do sakiewki przy pasie. - Mamy przewagę liczebną… Wyjął dłoń z sakwy, trzymając po jednym nasionie między palcami. - …i to dość znaczną. Na te słowa cisnął nasionami w ziemię przed Toa. Mimo twardego podłoża z kamiennych płyt, ziarna momentalnie rozrosły się, wbijając swoje korzenie w szczeliny i błyskawicznie przeistaczając się w monstrualne mięsożerne rośliny, górujące nad wojownikami i szczerzące pokryte żrącym kwasem zęby. Vox i Arctica ugięli kolana, gotowi do walki, lecz nagle ognisty płomień - i to bynajmniej nie jeden z tych, które trawiły teraz miasto - nadleciał z oddali, paląc monstra Butterfly’a na popiół. Rośliny-bestie zniknęły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Twarz Mrocznego Łowcy na krótki ułamek sekundy zmieniła barwę z jasnozielonej na czerwoną, lecz najemnik szybko opamiętał się i obrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego nadciągnął żywiołowy pocisk. W tym samym momencie na wybrzeże wdarł się warkot silnika, a oczom wszystkich ukazał się rozpędzony Hellbringer, z kierownicą którego siedział Hserg, z Galią owijającą ręce wokół jego talii. Toa Ognia z piskiem opon zatrzymał motor tuż przed najemnikami. Dobył miecza, a w dłoniach Xianki znalazły się lśniące sztylety. - Policz jeszcze raz, łowco – rzucił wojownik w Arthron. Butterfly pociągnął nosem. Zostali pozbawieni drogi ucieczki - z jednej strony na ich przeszkodzie stali Vox i Arctica, z drugiej Hserg i Galia, za ich plecami znajdowała się latarnia morska, zaś przed nimi - otwarte morze. Uśmiech po chwili jednak znów zagościł na twarzy motylego łowcy. - Widzę, że nasza mała drużyna Toa znalazła sobie nową koleżankę - powiedział, mierząc Vortixx wzrokiem od stóp do głów. - Dobrze. Chyba najwyższa pora, byśmy i my przedstawili nową członkinię naszego zespołu… - dodał, po czym pstryknął palcami. Na ten dźwięk niektóre z płomieni dookoła latarni poruszyło się, koncentrując się w jeden ognisty strumień, który uderzył z impetem w Galię i zrzucając ją z motoru. Xianka przeturlała się po ziemi z bolesnym gruchotem i zatrzymała dopiero kilka bio dalej, płomienie zaś zaczęły wirować w powietrzu, przyjmując powoli humanoidalny kształt. Po paru chwilach oczom Toa ukazała się smukła kobieta w czarnym pancerzu z jarzącymi się na czerwono płytami, jakby kryły pod sobą ogień. Vox, Arctica i Hserg spoglądali na nią w osłupieniu. Kąciki ust Butterfly’a podniosły się triumfalnie. - Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam Blaze, naszą najnowszą współpracowniczkę. - Wykonał zamaszysty ruch ręką, wskazując na łowczynię, jakby przedstawiał aktora wkraczającego na scenę. Zaraz potem zwrócił się do kobiety: - Blaze, moja droga, zajmij się naszymi towarzyszami. Z nadgarstków łowczyni wyłoniły się dwa rozgrzane do czerwoności magmowe ostrza. Czworo jaskrawożółtych oczu zmrużyło się, gdy kobieta skrzyżowała je przed sobą i ugięła kolana, gotowa rzucić się na wojowników, po chwili jednak spojrzała na Butterfly’a. - Zaraz, zaraz… - powiedziała, prostując się. - Dlaczego tak właściwie mam słuchać twoich rozkazów? Motyli łowca zmieszał się. - Och, proszę cię, nie zaczynajmy tego znowu… - Słucham poleceń tylko naszego zleceniodawcy - rzuciła Blaze. - Ty nim nie jesteś. Butterfly przełknął ślinę i postukał nerwowo palcami, rzucając niespokojne spojrzenia na przeciwników, którzy byli równie skonsternowani co towarzysze coraz bardziej speszonego najemnika. - Blaze, przechodziliśmy przez to już tyle razy… - I będziemy przechodzić, dopóki się nie nauczysz - warknęła kobieta, celując czubkiem ostrza w mężczyznę. - Ale… - Żadnych „ale”. Zapamiętaj to sobie wreszcie… Dwójka łowców zaczęła coraz bardziej zaciętą wymianę zdań. Toa i Galia oraz pozostali dwaj członkowie Zespołu B patrzyli na to w osłupieniu. Wreszcie pulsująca na czole Bane’a żyłka nie wytrzymała i mężczyzna wybuchł: - Możemy już w końcu zacząć walkę, czy nie?! Wszyscy popatrzeli po sobie. - Ta, to w sumie dobry pomysł - stwierdził Butterfly. Obie strony konfliktu rzuciły się ku sobie. Bane od razu pomknął na Voxa, wybijając się w powietrze i unosząc ramiona do góry, gotów doszczętnie zmiażdżyć szarego Toa. Wojownikowi w Hau udało się jednak w porę odskoczyć i Mroczny Łowca grzmotnął pięściami w ziemię przy lądowaniu, pozostawiając w tym miejscu spore wgłębienie i pęknięcia rozchodzące się po kamiennych płytach. Vox wylądował parę bio dalej i zakręcił Rozjemcą, uginając kolana oraz przyjmując bojową postawę. Spojrzenie jego oczu spoczęło na osiłku. Bane wyprostował się - przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu jego zgarbione, zniekształcone ciało - i spojrzał na miecz o przyozdobionej niebieskim klejnotem rękojeści oraz lśniącej srebrnej klindze. Uśmiechnął się. - Widzę, że używasz broni swojego starego przyjaciela - zadudnił. - Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak żałuję, że nie mogłem na własne oczy widzieć, jak dowiadujesz się o tym, że ten, w poszukiwaniu którego postawiłeś nogę na tej nędznej wyspie, skończył martwy… Przywalił pięścią o ziemię, rozprowadzając po podłożu kolejne pęknięcia. - Chciałbym móc zobaczyć porażkę na twojej twarzy na własne oczy! Vox naprężył się. Zastanawiał się, czy nie otoczyć przeciwnika polecam ciszy, tak, by móc nie słuchać jego drwin, lecz zamiast tego rozpostarł dłoń w geście przypominającym pchnięcie powietrza. Uwolniony przy tym dźwiękowy impuls z siłą tysięcy basów odrzucił zanoszącego się śmiechem Bane’a do tyłu, razem z dziesiątkami poderwanych z ziemi drobnych odłamków, i smagnął jego plecami o ścianę latarni. Gdy ten się otrząsnął, zobaczył nadbiegającego ku niemu Toa, z mieczem uniesionym do zadania ciosu. - Zdecydowanie za dużo gadasz… - rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby Vox, zamachując się ostrzem. Klinga Rozjemcy trafiła na masywne ramiona najemnika, skrzyżowane przed jego twarzą. Wojownik rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia, widząc, z jaką łatwością ręce Mrocznego Łowcy zablokowały jego cios. Dostrzegłszy to, Bane ponownie się roześmiał. Przytwierdzone do jego ramion rury połączone ze znajdującymi się na plecach zbiornikami zaczęły wtłaczać zieloną substancję w jego mięśnie; z nowymi pokładami siły, najemnik rozpostarł ręce, odrzucając od siebie Toa. Vox padł plecami na ziemię, na moment przymykając oczy z bólu. Gdy je otworzył, ujrzał naskakującego ku niemu i wciąż zanoszącego się śmiechem Bane’a. W ostatniej chwili wystawił przed siebie Rozjemcę, blokując klingą cios. Znalazł się teraz pod masywnym cielskiem Mrocznego Łowcy, wciąż napierającego rękoma na ostrze jego miecza. Zaczął powoli czuć ból we własnych mięśniach. Oczywistym było, że jego siła nie mogła się nawet równać z tą Bane’a. W jadowicie zielonych oczach Mrocznego Łowcy, znajdujących się teraz ledwie parę centymetrów od Kanohi Hau, Vox zobaczył triumfalny błysk. Spojrzał ukradkiem na bok, dostrzegając Galię zmagającą się z Blaze. Hserg również musiał to zauważyć, ruszył bowiem w ich stronę, chcąc wspomóc przyjaciółkę, wtedy jednak drogę zagrodził mu Butterfly. - Zejdź mi z drogi, łowco. Nie mam teraz na ciebie czasu - rzucił, po czym, nie tracąc ani chwili, przelał moc żywiołu w ostrze swojego miecza, rozgrzewając je do czerwoności i wbijając w ziemię. Fala gorąca rozniosła się po podłożu i eksplodowała pod stopami Butterfly’a, lecz najemnik zdążył w porę wzbić się w górę. Trzepocząc skrzydłami w powietrzu, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i sięgnął do swojej sakwy. - Może jednak na to poświęcisz parę minut - powiedział, po czym cisnął nasionami w Toa. Hserg osłonił się tarczą. Nasiona trafiły w Protostal, nie przeszkodziło to im jednak zapuścić korzeni i rozrosnąć się, w ułamku sekundy pokrywając całą powierzchnię metalowej osłony. Hserg rzucił tarczę, lecz to nie powstrzymało roślin przed otoczeniem go stale powiększającymi się pnączami. Kilka z nich owinęło się wokół głowni miecza, a inne wokół rąk i ramion wojownika, całkowicie go unieruchamiając. Po ledwie paru sekundach Toa Ognia całkowicie zniknął pod zacieśniającymi się zielonymi wijami. Butterfly wylądował gładko na ziemi, przyglądając się z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy nowopowstałemu kokonowi. Chwilę potem jednak spomiędzy pnączy wydobyły się kłęby dymu, a w kolejnej sekundzie roślinna pułapka przemieniła się w popiół, z którego kłębami skryła się uwięziona wewnątrz postać. Gdy kłęby wreszcie opadły, oczom Mrocznego Łowcy ukazał się Hserg, wciąż jeszcze pulsujący na czerwono od uwolnionej mocy żywiołu. - Powinieneś częściej podlewać swoje rośliny - rzucił Toa z kąśliwym uśmiechem, dobywając miecza i tarczy. - Niezbyt dobrze znoszą gorąco. Butterfly wykrzywił usta w gniewnym grymasie i sięgnął po kolejne nasiona. Nieopodal nich, Arctica pojedynkowała się z Batem. Naskoczyła ku nietoperzowi, gotowa ciąć Mroźnymi Ostrzami, jednak Mroczny Łowca wzbił się w powietrze, zanim zdążyła zadać cios - Mroźne Ostrza pozostawiły po sobie błękitną smugę w powietrzu w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdował. Kobieta zadarła głowę i spostrzegła, jak najemnik ciska w nią ładunkami wybuchowymi. Momentalnie przelała moc żywiołu do swoich broni i, wymachując nimi, wystrzeliła z nich lodowe odłamki, które pomknęły na spotkanie z pociskami Bata i zdetonowały je w powietrzu. Skryta pod kłębami dymu z eksplozji, Arctica wzniosła się na lodowym serpencie ku łowcy, lecz gdy tylko wyłoniła się spomiędzy obłoków, nim jeszcze zdążyła zadać jakikolwiek cios, Bat wydał z siebie przeraźliwy pisk, który skruszył lód i posłał ogłuszoną Toa na ziemię. Junky obserwował z niepokojeniem całe starcie, rozglądając się na boki i co chwila potrząsając swoim nieprzytomnym stwórcą, opartym o ścianę latarni i powtarzając w kółko: - Na rany Wielkiego Ducha… Panie Phoren… proszę pana, niech pan się wreszcie ocknie… Zielony Matoranin odzyskał w końcu przytomność. Spoglądając mętnym wzrokiem przez swoje gogle na robota, zapytał słabym głosem: - Co…? Junky, co się tu dzieje…? W tym samym momencie odrzucona przez Blaze Galia rąbnęła plecami o ścianę latarni, pozostawiając wgniecenie na czerwonym tynku. Momentalnie się podniosła, lecz ognista łowczymi zdołała już do niej doskoczyć. Junky obserwował to wszystko z przestrachem swoimi trzema fotoreceptorami, skuliwszy się, po czym zerknął na konstruktora. - To chyba nienajlepszy moment… N-Niech pan wróci do bycia nieprzytomnym! Odpowiedź Phorena zagłuszył metaliczny szczęk, kiedy czerwone ostrza Blaze trafiły na klingi sztyletów Galii. Skrzyżowane bronie obydwu wojowniczek zaklinowały się między sobą. Xianka z niedowierzaniem patrzyła, jak rozżarzone ostrza jej oponentki zaczynają przebijać się przez topniejący metal jej noży. Stęknęła, wpatrując się w dwie pary żółtych ślepi rywalki. Już kiedyś walczyła z podobnym przeciwnikiem. - Czym ty jesteś…? - wycharczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Blaze zmrużyła groźniej oczy i zaczęła mocniej napierać na Vortixx. Galia przestała jednak sama stawiać opór, a kiedy oponentka, ciągnięta własną siłą, poleciała do przodu, w porę uchyliła się i zanurkowała pod jej ramiona, gotowa tnąc sztyletem w brzuch ognistej kobiety. Nim jednak zdążyła zadać cios, ciało Blaze przemieniło się z powrotem w jęzory ognia, które zaczęły krążyć wokół Galii. Spanikowana Xianka przejechała wzrokiem po polu bitwy i dostrzegła swojego przyjaciela. - Hserg! - krzyknęła do Toa w Arthron. - Mógłbyś mi pomóc z tymi płomieniami?! Hserg, do tej pory szatkujący co chwila pojawiające się nowe rośliny Butterfly’a rozgrzanym mieczem, skierował na moment swoją uwagę ku otaczającym dziewczynę płomieniom. Tak, jak można się było tego spodziewać, nie miał nad nimi żadnej kontroli. - Nie dam rady, Galia - rzucił, ucinając kolejne bluszczowe wije. - Jej płomienie są jakieś… inne. Nie mogę na nie wpłynąć! Vortixx wykrzywiła usta w niezadowolonym grymasie. Skupiła uwagę na ścianach otaczającego ją ognistego kręgu, które powoli się zacieśniały. Machnęła sztyletami, próbując odpędzić od siebie płomienie, a wtedy te skupiły się w jednym punkcie, na powrót materializując się w postać Blaze. Łowczyni zamachnęła się ostrzem na Xiankę, lecz tej udało się uchylić i samej wyprowadzić cios. Obie kobiety kontynuowały swoje starcie. Bat wylądował opodal ogłuszonej Arctici, z trudem się podnoszącej. Dostrzegłszy znajdującego się tuż nad nią Mrocznego Łowcę, kobieta wystawiła dłoń, chcąc uwolnić ku niemu swój żywioł, ale wtedy Bat ponownie zapiszczał, zmuszając wojowniczkę do zakrycia uszu. Nieustannie wydając z siebie przeraźliwy dźwięk, nietoperz zaczął przybliżać się do Toa Lodu, eksponując wyraźnie wielkie kły. Arctica dostrzegła przez ledwo otwarte powieki Voxa, wciąż siłującego się z Bane’em. - Vox! - krzyknęła do niego desperacko. Toa Dźwięku, nadal odpierający naciskającego na niego całym ciężarem swojego cielska Mrocznego Łowcę, spojrzał kątem oka na Arcticę, dostrzegając, co się z nią działo. Zaraz potem ponownie wbił wzrok w Bane’a. W ślepiach najemnika dostrzegł wyraźną satysfakcję, jakby osiłek chciał powiedzieć: „Dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz jej teraz pomóc.” Vox jednak mógł. Przymknął powieki, skupiając się i sięgając do mocy żywiołu. Otoczył Bata dźwiękową barierą, wygłuszając jego pisk. Dało to Arctice szansę na wyprowadzenie ciosu i kobieta posłała kopniakiem oszołomionego nietoperza prosto na Bane’a, zrzucając go z przygwożdżonego do ziemi Voxa. Ogłuszeni Mroczni Łowcy gruchnęli z łomotem o ziemię niedaleko miejsca, w którym Galia mierzyła się z Blaze. Czterooka kobieta naskoczyła na Vortixx, unieruchamiając jej sztylet pomiędzy swoimi skrzyżowanymi ostrzami, niemal całkowicie przecinając się przez topniejącą stal. Galia, nie mogąc wykonać żadnego innego ruchu, trafiła kolanem w brzuch oponentki, zmuszając ją do zgięcia się w pół, po czym zdzieliła ją łokciem w potylicę, posyłając na ziemię. Odrzuciła stopiony sztylet i zacisnęła oburącz palce na rękojeści drugiego, nieuszkodzonego, unosząc go wysoko ponad głowę i zamachując się na Blaze, ostrze jednak wbiło się w ziemię, przeszywając płomienie. Ogniste strumienie owionęły Galię i powędrowały za jej plecy; Xianka w porę obróciła się, by dostrzec, jak ponownie formują postać łowczyni. Tym razem jednak było inaczej… Płomienie zdawały się nie do końca materializować i przyjęły jedynie kształt kobiecej sylwetki, aniżeli cielesną postać. Nie trwało to długo, lecz Galia wiedziała, że to jej szansa. Jeśli Blaze miała problemy z powrotem do swojej postaci, dziewczyna nie zamierzała marnować tej okazji. Cięła sztyletem, akurat w momencie, w którym rywalce udało się odzyskać dawną formę, trafiając w prawy nadgarstek łowczyni. Kobieta syknęła boleśnie i odskoczyła w tył, łapiąc się za ranę. Zamiast krwi, zaczął wydobywać się z niej ogień. Blaze najpierw spojrzała na Xiankę z mieszanką gniewu i paniki, a potem na motylego łowcę. - Butterfly! - krzyknęła do niego. Mężczyzna zerknął na nią i, wyraźnie niezadowolony, odskoczył od Hserga, lądując przy Bane’ie i Bacie. Blaze również po chwili się tam znalazła, a wtedy Butterfly sięgnął do sakwy i uniósł nasiona wysoko nad głowę. Toa rozszerzyli oczy. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co zamierzał zaraz zrobić. Rzucili się biegiem ku łowcom, lecz było już za późno. Butterfly uśmiechnął się i powiedział do nich: - Do zobaczenia, Toa - po czym rzucił nasionami o ziemię, uwalniając zasłonę dymną. Kiedy zielony pył wreszcie opadł, po Zespole B nie było ani śladu. Vox, który jako pierwszy dopadł do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowali się Mroczni Łowcy, zatrzymał się i upuścił miecz na ziemię. - Uciekli nam. Znowu. Zerknął na swoim towarzyszy, a ci spojrzeli po sobie. Hserg wziął się pod boki i powiedział: - Cóż, przynajmniej zostawili Phorena w spokoju. - Następnie zwrócił się do Matoranina: - Nic ci nie jest, konstruktorze? Oparty o ścianę latarni Phoren rozmasowywał obolałą głowę. - Nie… Chyba nie, nic mi nie jest - odparł, z pomocą Junky’ego wstając na równe nogi. - W takim razie - powiedziała Arctica, chowając Mroźne Ostrza na plecy - powinniśmy wrócić do miasta i pomóc mieszkańcom. - Nie wydaje mi się, byśmy byli tam potrzebni - odezwał się Vox, zatrzymując się na skraju placu i spoglądając na panoramę Artas Nui. Choć gdzieniegdzie dało się jeszcze dostrzec kłęby ciemnego dymu, pnące się w kierunku nocnego nieba, problem pożaru zdawał się być zażegnany. Vox zauważył również dziesiątki tych przedziwnych maszyn, gaszące płomienie, które nie dawały jeszcze za wygraną. Mieszkańcy, głównie Matoranie, stali w ich towarzystwie i przyglądali się dogasającym budynkom. - Wygląda na to, że te roboty mają wszystko pod kontrolą. - Właśnie, skoro o nich mowa - wtrącił Hserg. - Ktoś wie, co to za maszyny? Nigdzie wcześniej ich tu nie widziałem… Toa i Xianka popatrzeli po sobie i wszyscy równoznacznie pokręcili głowami, zaprzeczając. Chwilę stali w ciszy, spoglądając na miasto, dopóki nie odezwał się Phoren: - Jeśli o nie chodzi, to… wydaje mi się, że mogę coś wiedzieć. Cztery pary oczu zwróciły się ku Matoraninowi w Hau. - Skąd? - zapytała Arctica. Phoren zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią. - To ja je zaprojektowałem. Rozdział 3 Relaksująca muzyka rozbrzmiewała z marnej jakości głośnika i odbijała się od ścian wraz z szumem sunącej w górę windy, towarzysząc czwórce Mrocznych Łowców zmierzających na sam szczyt Wieży Centralnej Kopuły Artas Nui, gdzie mieli spotkać się z Vrexem. Perspektywa stanięcia twarzą w twarz z ich zleceniodawcą po odniesionej porażce nie uśmiechała się nikomu z nich, z tego powodu również żadne z grupy najemników nie kwapiło się do rozmowy. Łowcy stali w milczeniu, ściśnięci w zdecydowanie nieprzystosowanej do ich rozmiarów windy i wsłuchując się w bardziej irytującą niż uspokajającą muzykę, która zdążyła już zapętlić się parę razy w trakcie ich jazdy na górę. Pierwsza milczenie przerwała Blaze: - Przegraliśmy. Vrex nie będzie zadowolony. Stojący po jej prawej Butterfly przymknął oczy, wzdychając. - Porażki są naturalnym elementem pracy najemnika - rzekł. - Tak samo jak powiadamianie o nich zleceniodawców. - I obrywanie za nie? - wtrącił Bane. - Nie wiem jak tobie, ale ja nie mam ochoty po raz kolejny tłumaczyć się przed Vrexem. - Tak, obrywanie również - odparł motyli łowca. - Co do tłumaczenia się, nie wiem, czym się tak przejmujecie. Przecież to ja tu jestem od gadania. Bane i Blaze tylko mruknęli w odpowiedzi. Bat nie skomentował w żaden sposób tej sytuacji - głównie dlatego, że nie potrafił mówić. Gdyby potrafił, również by pewnie tego nie zrobił, bo był za głupi. A jeśli by nie był… to już zupełnie inna kwestia. Wreszcie winda zatrzymała się na najwyższym piętrze. Zespół B wkroczył do przeszklonej poczekalni, o ścianach w całości zastąpionych przezroczystymi panelami, pozwalającymi oglądać rozpościerającą się w dole panoramę miasta. Od razu po ich przybyciu, Mroczni Łowcy zostali przywitani przez Sockette, mechaniczną służącą Vrexa, która powiedziała im, że jej pan jest obecnie zajęty, lecz niedługo powinien być gotów ich przyjąć i zaproponowała, by spoczęli na kanapie, będącej - nie licząc masywnego biurka Sockette - jedynym elementem wystroju tego pomieszczenia. Mroczni Łowcy przystali na tę propozycję i usiedli ściśnięci po bokach Bane’a, który sam swoim masywnym cielskiem zajmował prawie cały mebel. Aby umilić im nieco czekanie, służąca Vrexa podała im kubki z wodą, nie okazało się jednak trafionym pomysłem - Bat nie mógł go nawet chwycić w swoje skrzydła, a wielka dłoń Bane’a, nieprzystosowana do trzymania tak drobnych przedmiotów, natychmiast go zgniotła, rozlewając wodę na wszystkie boki. Blaze zdołała pociągnąć jedynie łyk, nim woda w kubku wyparowała, a samo naczynie roztopiło się pod wpływem jej dotyku. Jedynie Butterfly był w stanie napić się bez żadnych problemów i popijał teraz napój, cicho przy tym siorbiąc. Wreszcie Bane zapytał: - I? Co mu powiesz? - Prawdę. - Najemnik w zielonej zbroi wzruszył ramionami. - Nie widzę sensu niczego przed nim ukrywać. Osiłek mruknął. - Proponuję zrzucić całą winę na Blaze - dodał po chwili, spoglądając na kobietę. Odpowiedziało mu mordercze spojrzenie czworga oczu. - W końcu to przez nią musieliśmy się wycofać z walki. - Gdybyś nie zatrzymał się, żeby podrwić z tego szarego Toa, nie musielibyśmy do żadnej walki stawać - odwarknęła Blaze. - Niczego nie rozumiesz! - obruszył się mężczyzna. - Nie mogłem sobie tego odmówić po tym, jak upokorzył mnie przed tyloma laty! - Ach tak? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Vrex kupił tę wymówkę… Dwójka łowców spierała się ze sobą jeszcze przez chwilę - Butterfly, ani tym bardziej Bat nawet nie próbowali ich rozdzielić - dopóki Sockette nie oznajmiła, że Vrex jest gotów do spotkania i wskazała na drzwi do jego gabinetu. Najemnicy weszli do środka i znaleźli się w ogromnym, niemal całkowicie pustym pomieszczeniu, przed zasiadającym za biurkiem Vrexem, odwróconym teraz do nich plecami w swoim fotelu i spoglądającym przez wielkie panoramiczne okno na nocny krajobraz Artas Nui. Pierwszy Dystrykt zdołał uchronić się przed pożarem, lecz w oddali dało się dostrzec kłęby dymu unoszące się ponad innymi częściami miasta - na szczęście było ich znacznie mniej, niż przedtem. Miasto powoli dogasało. Butterfly wziął głęboki wdech i odchrząknął. - Yhm, eee, dobry wieczór, panie Vrex. Z przykrością zawiadamiamy pana, że nie udało nam się dostarczyć tu Phorena, z powodu interwencji Toa… - Tak słyszałem, szkoda - odparł Matoranin w zbroi. - Ale na szczęście nie ma powodów do obaw. To niewielka strata. - Zapewniamy pana, że następnym razem to się nie pow… zaraz, co? Mroczni Łowcy spojrzeli po sobie, zdziwieni. Vrex odwrócił się ku przybyłym. - Coś nie tak? - Nie, po prostu… - Butterfly zmieszał się. - Myśleliśmy, że pańska reakcja będzie nieco… inna. Matoranin uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową z politowaniem, kładąc ręce na marmurowym blacie. - Spodziewałem się, że tak będzie. W końcu sam zdradziłem Toa nasze plany. Butterfly i jego towarzysze zamrugali. - Co takiego? - zdumiał się Bane. - Czyli… - zaczął motyli łowca. - Nie chciał pan uprowadzić Phorena? Pod maską Vrexa ponownie pojawił się ten sam, tajemniczy uśmiech. Mroczni Łowcy byli coraz bardziej zdezorientowani, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. - Phoren stanowi problem, ale nie jest on na liście priorytetów - wyjaśnił Vrex. - Zajmiemy się nim później. Teraz najważniejsze było to, by odwrócić uwagę Toa - co, jak rozumiem, udało się osiągnąć - tak, żeby nie mogli nikomu pomóc w trakcie pożaru. Mieszkańcy będą o tym pamiętać. Czwórka Mrocznych Łowców stała przez moment w milczeniu. - Więc - odezwał się w końcu Butterfly - to dobrze, że Toa nam przeszkodzili? - Jak najbardziej - odpowiedział Vrex. - I nie jest pan zły, że nie porwaliśmy Phorena? - Absolutnie. - W takim razie… co teraz? - Na razie nie jesteście mi do niczego potrzebni - oznajmił Onu-Matoranin. - Możecie odejść i czekać na dalsze rozkazy. Wszyscy najemnicy spojrzeli po sobie - za wyjątkiem Bata, który podczas całego spotkania rozglądał się co chwila na boki; wątpliwym było, czy zrozumiał cokolwiek z odbytej rozmowy - po czym skinęli głowami i zmierzyli do wyjścia. Vrex również odpowiedział im skinieniem i na powrót obrócił się w swoim skórzanym fotelu, zatapiając wzrok w rozciągającej się za oknem metropolii. Po chwili dało się słyszeć syk zamykanych drzwi, gdy Mroczni Łowcy opuścili gabinet lidera Syndykatu. Jedynie Blaze pozostała na miejscu. - Coś nie tak, Blaze? - dobiegł ją zza fotela głos mężczyzny. Łowczyni przełknęła ślinę, po czym odrzekła: - Lek. Potrzebuję leku. - Umowa jasno mówi, że dostaniesz go po zakończeniu współpracy - powiedział Vrex, nadal się nie odwracając. - A ja jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem. Blaze zacisnęła pięści. Zastanawiała się przez moment, czy brnąć w to dalej, lecz ostatecznie nie dała za wygraną. - Moja choroba postępuje - zaczęła mówić. - Coraz trudniej jest mi zachować cielesną formę. Dzisiaj wydarzyło się to podczas walki. Ja… ja się rozpadam. Jeśli nasza współpraca ma przynieść efekty, potrzebuję tego leku. - Powiedziałem: dostaniesz go po skończeniu współpracy. - Potrzebuję go teraz, Vrex. Mężczyzna obrócił się. Spojrzenie, które wbił w łowczynię, zdawało się przygasić pomarańczowe światło jej pancerza. Pochylił się lekko do przodu, zaglądając prosto w oczy Blaze. Znalazł się tak blisko, że zaczęła wyczuwać magnetyczne przyciąganie, którym emanowała jego zbroja. - Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno? - zapytał Vrex. Blaze w jednej chwili pożałowała decyzji pójścia w zaparte. - Nie, skąd, w żadnym wypadku… Matoranin wskazał dłonią drzwi. - Możesz już iść. Kobieta skinęła głową i, mrucząc coś pod nosem, ruszyła do wyjścia. Lider Syndykatu jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w drzwi, które się za nią zamknęły, po czym opadł na fotel i westchnął głęboko. Problemy z Mrocznymi Łowcami były ostatnim, czego w tej chwili potrzebował. Póki co, jego plany szły całkiem pomyślnie. Na krótką chwilę zamyślił się, pogrążając całą salę w ciszy, zakłócanej jedynie przytłumionym dęciem wiejącego na tej wysokości wiatru i odgłosami metropolii w dole. W końcu, Vrex uznał, że najwyższy czas przejść do kolejnej fazy. Wywołał swoją mechaniczną służącą przez komunikator w hełmie: - Sockette, raport. - Zniszczeniu uległo około trzydzieści procent budynków Artas Nui. Większość z nich strawił ogień, ale pożar został już okiełznany. Tylko dwadzieścia jeden ofiar śmiertelnych. - Znakomicie. Jak miewa się Aden? W odpowiedzi w powietrzu przed jego twarzą wyświetlił się holograficzny obraz rejestrowany przez kamerę w pokoju, w którym przebywał wojownik. Przedstawiał on Adena samego w pomieszczeniu o białych ścianach, stojącego przy jedynym oknie i spoglądającego na rozpościerający się za szybą widok z zamyśloną miną. Tkwił w niemal idealnym bezruchu. - Spędził cały dzień na kontemplacji - odrzekła służąca. - Jego stan stale się poprawia. Vrex wstał od biurka. - Doskonale. Złożę mu wizytę - powiedział. - Ty w tym czasie… możesz nadać komunikat. - Tak jest, panie Vrex. *** Aden wpatrywał się w ciemność. Zbudź się, Adenie. Widział płomienie i kłęby dymu unoszące się nad miastem. Wciąż pamiętał huk eksplozji, która nastąpiła w momencie, kiedy nacisnął tamten przycisk. Podejrzewał, że wydarzyło się coś złego, lecz przecież sam Vrex, który ocalił go z wypadku chciał, by tak się stało, więc to musiało być dobre, prawda? Zbudź się, Adenie. Zbudź się. Cały czas słyszał ten głos. Kobiecy, niezwykle delikatny i na swój sposób kojący, lecz jednocześnie wydawał się… melancholijny. Nieustannie odbijał się od ścian umysłu mężczyzny, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. Aden nie wiedział, do kogo należy. Nadal nie odzyskał swoich wspomnień. Ten tajemniczy głos był jedyną pozostałością z jego życia sprzed wypadku, o którym mówił Vrex. Jego… przyjaciel. Zbudź się, Adenie. Musisz się zbudzić… Usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Obejrzał się w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Vrexa wchodzącego do pomieszczenia. - Witaj, Adenie. Jak się czujesz? Mężczyzna w czarno-zielonym pancerzu zamyślił się, powracając do spoglądania przed okno. - Wydaje mi się, że coraz lepiej - odpowiedział. Słysząc te słowa, Vrex uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod hełmem. - Widziałem, że jesteś zmartwiony, więc postanowiłem cię odwiedzić. Aden zdumiał się. - Widziałeś? Matoranin wskazał na niewielką kamerę umieszczoną w kącie ściany tuż przy suficie. Aden do tej pory jej nie zauważył. - Kamera cały czas rejestruje, co dzieje się w tym pokoju - wyjaśnił Vrex. - Oczywiście nie chcę, byś czuł się obserwowany. Takie kamery znajdują się w każdym pomieszczeniu, nawet w moim gabinecie… Wszystko ze względów bezpieczeństwa, rzecz jasna… Nie mogłem się jednak oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś cię trapi. Powiedz mi, przyjacielu, o co chodzi? Aden zasępił się. Wahał się, czy udzielić towarzyszowi odpowiedzi, lecz w końcu odparł: - Po prostu… Cały czas słyszę dziwny, kobiecy głos w mojej głowie. Nie daje mi spokoju, odkąd się przebudziłem. Coś nagle zmieniło się w postawie Vrexa. Jakby coś wiedział, ale nie chciał powiedzieć o tym Adenowi. Ostatecznie jednak przełamał się: - Tak myślałem, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie… Aden zerknął na niego pytająco. - Wiesz, do kogo należy? Matoranin pokiwał głową. - Domyślam się - rzekł, po czym westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na miasto. - Nie chciałem tego mówić, by oszczędzić ci zmartwień, lecz najwyraźniej nie mam większego wyboru… Widzisz, kiedy znaleźliśmy cię po wypadku, nie byłeś sam. Towarzyszyła ci pewna kobieta, niezwykle do ciebie podobna. Na te słowa fala obrazów zalała Adena, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś zburzył mur oddzielający jego umysł od części wspomnień. Nagle tak wiele do niego wróciło. Towarzyszka, która przybyła razem z nim na tę wyspę z… jakąś misją… której jeszcze nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Jego siostra. - Saniis… - powiedział cicho. Vrex skinął lekko głową. - Wiesz, co się z nią stało? Odpowiedziało mu westchnienie Matoranina. - Została zabita… przez Toa. W jednym momencie wspomnienie siostry rozpadło się w umyśle Adena. Mężczyzna poczuł się, jakby ktoś zadał mu potężny cios prosto w pierś. Choć ledwie sobie o niej przypomniał, nie przeszkodziło mu to wcale czuć bólu; więź z Saniis, która kształtowała się przez lata, powróciła do niego i równie szybko zniknęła. Ledwie sobie o niej przypomniał, a już ją utracił. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej. - Czym są… Toa? Vrex spoważniał i schował ręce za plecami. - Toa to… podstępne istoty. Zostali stworzeni jako nasi obrońcy i obdarowani niezwykłymi mocami, lecz z czasem obrócili się przeciwko nam. Chcieli zdobyć całą władzę dla siebie. Nie akceptowali sprzeciwu. Przez to zginęła twoja siostra. Mnie również skrzywdzili, przyjacielu. - Popatrzył na Adena. - Widzisz, niegdyś byłem zwykłym Matorańskim mieszkańcem, drobnym i słabym, takim jak inni. Stworzyłem tę zbroję do obrony przed Toa, ale ich moce sprawiły, że zostałem z nią scalony na stałe, tak jak każdy metalowy przedmiot, którego dotknę. - Uniósł mechaniczną dłoń i powoli ją zacisnął. - Moje największe dzieło stało się moim więzieniem… a Toa nadal pozostają bezkarni… Umilkł na chwilę. Aden wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem. - Ale to niedługo może się zmienić - kontynuował Vrex. - Toa wreszcie odpowiedzą za swoje zbrodnie… i śmierć twojej siostry. Do tego jednak potrzebuję twojej pomocy, przyjacielu. Więc, jak będzie? - Posłał Adenowi przenikliwe spojrzenie. - Zgadasz się? Aden zastanowił się. Nagłe przypomnienie o jego siostrze, wieść o jej śmierci i o Toa… Nie był do końca pewien, jak to wszystko udźwignąć. Zbudź się, Adenie… - Tak - odpowiedział w końcu. *** Vox, Hserg, Arctica i Galia zaprowadzili Phorena do jego pracowni na samym szczycie latarni. W dawnym pomieszczeniu latarnika panował ogromny bałagan, części i narzędzia walały się po stołach i podłodze - trudno było jednak stwierdzić, czy powstał on w wyniku walki z łowcami z Zespołu B, czy był po prostu naturalnym elementem pracy Matoranina. Na widok panującego w warsztacie rozgardiaszu, Junky natychmiast rzucił się do sprzątania. Phoren natomiast usiadł za biurkiem, masując czoło. - Jesteś pewien, że Mroczni Łowcy niczego stąd nie zabrali, konstruktorze? - zapytała Toa Lodu, rozglądając się po pokoju. - Nie, nie wydaje mi się - odrzekł Phoren, lustrując wzrokiem całą pracownię. - Wyglądało na to, że przyszli tylko po mnie i Junky’ego. Ale… nasz wszelki wypadek mogę się upewnić. Lockette, sprawdź, czy nic stąd nie ubyło - tymi słowami zwrócił się do nieruchomej figury o kobiecej sylwetce i biało-fioletowym opancerzeniu, stojącej pod jedną ze ścian warsztatu. Na komendę konstruktora, oczy maszyny zaświeciły się na niebiesko. Służąca przemówiła delikatnym kobiecym głosem: - Nie stwierdziłam żadnych braków. Wszystkie części i narzędzia są na swoich miejscach. Toa i Xianka spojrzeli po sobie. - Tak szybko? - zapytała Galia. - Lockette ma w sobie cały katalog wszystkich rzeczy w pracowni - wyjaśnił Phoren, wskazując na robota. - Może w jednej chwili przeskanować cały warsztat i sprawdzić, czy czegoś brakuje. Zaprogramowanie jej zajęło mi sporo czasu, ale myślę, że było warto. Pracowałem nad nią prawie dwa lata - dodał, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Hserg pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Całkiem imponujące - powiedział, po czym szturchnął łokciem znajdującego się obok Junky’ego. - A ty co o tym myślisz, Junky? - Ja? Eee, cóż… eee… Lockette z pewnością ma duże, eee… ''- zaczął jąkać się robot. - Dużą… dużą wiedzę! Tak, niewątpliwie dużą wiedzę…'' Toa Ognia uniósł brew. - Och? - Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Co z tobą? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że przepaliło ci obwody na jej widok, co? Junky zmieszał się. - Ja nie… wcale… to znaczy… ja… ja… ja mam teraz dużo pracy, nie mogę rozmawiać! - uciął i wrócił do sprzątania. Hserg skwitował to tylko kolejnym uśmiechem. Vox, który do tej pory wpatrywał się w widok za oknem, odwrócił się ku pozostałym. - Dobrze, skoro już wiemy, że nic stąd nie zniknęło, wróćmy do tego, co powiedziałeś wcześniej, konstruktorze. - Toa w Hau popatrzył na zielonego Matoranina. - Co to znaczy, że zaprojektowałeś te maszyny, które widzieliśmy w mieście w trakcie pożaru? Phoren od razu spoważniał. - Więc, cóż… - zaczął. - Kiedy Mroczni Łowcy mnie porwali, żebym pracował dla Glavusa, miałem przygotować projekt ulepszonej wersji dronów, jak zapewne sami pamiętacie… Oczywiście, przerwałem pracę, bo udało mi się uciec, ale jeśli projekt trafił w ręce Vrexa… Nie wydaje mi się, by dokończenie było dla niego szczególnym problemem. Zwłaszcza, że nie wygląda na to, żeby wprowadził jakieś istotne zmiany. Te roboty wyglądają niemal identycznie jak te, których plany przygotowałem. - I teraz pojawiły się w mieście, żeby ugasić pożar? - odezwał się Hserg. - To wszystko wydaje mi się podejrzane. I nadal nie rozumiem, po co Vrex chciałby ciebie znów porwać. Sam powiedziałeś, że maszyny są skończone. - Być może Vrex planuje ich użyć do nieco innych celów niż ratowanie mieszkańców - wtrącił Vox i powiódł po wszystkich wzrokiem. - Dlatego chciał uprowadzić Phorena. Pracował przy tych maszynach, więc wie, jak są zbudowane. To mogłoby przysporzyć mu kłopotów. Arctica pokręciła głową. - Nadal coś mi tu nie gra - powiedziała. - Na krótko przed eksplozją widzieliśmy Bata, to bez wątpienia on podłożył ładunki wybuchowe… Więc jeśli Mroczni Łowcy faktycznie pracują dla Vrexa, dlaczego wysłałby te roboty, żeby uporały się z pożarem, za którym on sam stoi? Wszyscy popatrzeli po sobie. Żadne z nich nie zdawało się mieć odpowiedź. - Jest jeszcze coś - odezwała się Galia. Pozostali spojrzeli na nią uważnie. - Dzisiaj rano Vrex wezwał mnie do siebie na spotkanie. Chciał, żebym kogoś dla niego uprowadziła i, choć nie zdradził, o kogo chodziło, bo odmówiłam, to kiedy powiedziałam o wszystkim Hsergowi i kiedy nastąpił wybuch… Szybko skojarzyliśmy fakty, że chodzi o Phorena i udaliśmy się tutaj. - Odczekała chwilę, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy każdy dobrze zrozumiał jej słowa, po czym mówiła dalej: - Ale to nie ma żadnego sensu. Przecież jeśli faktycznie chciałby porwać Phorena, to nie mówiłby o tym jego sojusznikom. Toa pokiwali głowami. Wszyscy jednomyślnie doszli do wniosku, że zdecydowanie coś tu nie gra. - Zdecydowanie coś tu nie gra - powiedział Hserg. - Co teraz? Wszyscy zwrócili swe oczy ku Voxowi. - Nie wiem - odparł szczerze Toa Dźwięku, obracając się ku oknu. - Może rzeczywiście powinnyśmy wrócić do miasta i sprawdzić, czy nikt nie potrzebuje pomocy… Pozostali zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Nim jednak zdążyli zmierzyć do wyjścia, Lockette odezwała się nagle: - Przyszedł do pana komunikat. Arctica podniosła brew. - Komunikat? - Lockette ma stałe połączenie z publiczną siecią, może nadawać wiadomości i odbierać te wysłane od innych - wyjaśnił Phoren i zwrócił się do służącej: - Odtwórz. Przed Lockette wyświetlił się holograficzny ekran, przedstawiający obraz Vrexa. Lider Syndykatu przemówił: „Lojalni mieszkańcy Artas Nui. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście cali i zdrowi. Nasze miasto spotkała ogromna tragedia. Wiem, że wielu z was straciło swój dom, pracę, a nawet dorobek całego życia. Nie lękajcie się jednak. Wszystkich tych, którzy zostali dotknięci dzisiejszą katastrofą zapraszam, by zjawili się jutrzejszego dnia w południe na Stadionie Nui w Pierwszym Dystrykcie. Zapraszam was wszystkich. Wraz z Turagą Arkinem i przedstawicielami Syndykatu oraz Rady Artas Nui mamy wam do zaprezentowania coś niezwykle ważnego, co na zawsze odmieni losy naszego miasta. Pamiętajcie, że w tych ciężkich czasach musimy trwać w Jedności! Liczę na wasze przybycie.” Wszyscy obecni w pracowni wymienili się spojrzeniami. - Co o tym myślicie? - spytał Phoren. - Zgromadzenie wszystkich mieszkańców w jednym miejscu? - odezwał się Hserg. - Brzmi jak pułapka. Toa Lodu pokręciła głową. - Nie sądzę, by Vrex się do tego posunął - powiedziała. - Bardziej wygląda mi to na część jakiegoś zabiegu propagandowego. Co ty na to, Vox? - Zerknęła na wojownika w Kanohi Hau. Szary Toa milczał przez krótki moment, pogrążony w myślach. Wreszcie odparł: - Cóż, jest tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać. Rozdział 4 CDN. Autor ViktoriaForever!